We're Friends Right?
by The Red Cheese Is Wax
Summary: Oz and Xander have a little chat. WO XA Complete!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: We're Friends Right (Not very original I know..)  
  
RATING: G for now, maybe Pg-13 - R in next few chapters  
  
FEEDBACK: Sure!  
  
SPOILERS: Um.not really.1st few episodes of season 4.  
  
SUMMARY: Oz and Xander have a little chat  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. They are property of Joss Whedon; I just borrow them for my stories!  
  
AUTHORS' NOTES: This takes place after the first couple of episodes of the fourth season. After Xander had his "experience" with Anya.  
  
Oz didn't know when it had happened. He hadn't even realised it was happening. And yet there it was. He nodded at his companion, "We're friends."  
  
Xander seemed satisfied with this and leaned back into the couch he was currently sharing with Willow's spiky haired, guitar playing boyfriend. The question had just shot out of his mouth without warning. Sure, he'd thought about it but he didn't need to be asking it. He really didn't need to publicise his insecurities, he didn't need to feel anymore pathetic than he did all ready. But he just couldn't stop himself could he? He really needed to see a doctor about that. Surely it was some kind of weird syndrome, right?  
  
"So I can talk to you?"  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow. "Proved by the fact that you are."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes "You know what I mean!"  
  
"Yes. Do you have something you wanna talk about?"  
  
"No, no. I just might, you know, need someone to talk to that is non-Buffy or non-Willow or non-female in general."  
  
"For guy stuff" Oz said in understanding  
  
"Right!"  
  
"So what's wrong?" Oz asked looking at Xander over his soda.  
  
"Nothing! Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Not sure. Could be that your a lot more jumpy than usual or the fact that you just asked if we were friends. Or it could be that you smell real funky today."  
  
"What? I smell funky? What do you mean?"  
  
Oz shrugged, "Just.Off, I guess. Like something is not right. Like something is bothering you."  
  
"You can smell that?" Xander was shocked, and not a little weirded out.  
  
"Werewolf thing. Helps when Willow's worried about something. I can buy her a little something and cheer her up."  
  
"Oh." Xander smiled, that'd be a pretty cool power to have. "So I guess, my lying ain't gonna convince you that I'm hunky dory huh?"  
  
Oz shrugged again, "I don't know man, you were pretty convincing." 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS' NOTE: Thanks to for Xanya-Forever for her lovely feedback! Just a warning that this scene contains alcohol Nothing major though. RATING: PG-13 I guess  
  
Oz waited patiently. He could see that Xander was having an internal struggle. Either he didn't know whether to say it or not or he was having difficulty finding the words. Something Oz was quite familiar with.  
  
"I slept with Anya." Xander blurted out.  
  
Oz's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was not expecting that. "Okay, maybe The Bronze isn't the best place to be discussing this."  
  
Xander nodded furiously a blush creeping up on his face. "I was trying to me more tactful.I guess I've spent too much time with Cordy huh?"  
  
Or Anya, Oz thought to himself.  
  
"So..Mine? I have beer!" Xander offered.  
  
"Yours it is."  
  
Oz took the can from Xanders' hand gratefully. He was pretty sure he was going to need it. He opened it swiftly and took a gulp. It was good albeit a little warm.  
  
"I stole it from my uncle" Xander told him as he followed suit and began downing it. He really wasn't sure he wanted to continue the talk. Buying his time seemed the safest option.  
  
However he forgot who he was dealing with. Oz was never one for small talk. He just got to the point. "So what happened?"  
  
"We had sex, it was good, great. She has this..." He trailed off as he saw Oz wrinkle his nose up.  
  
"And that is not what you were asking. Right, right..Sorry. She came over. Did Giles tell you she came to his house looking for me?"  
  
"He neglected to inform me of that."  
  
"Well she did! And then she came to the basement. She said she had all these feelings for me and she wanted to get rid off them. So I turn round to get juice right? And then when I turn back around she was naked. All clothes off, nothing at all, naked!"  
  
"So then you guys got it on." Oz stated, smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing!" Xander was getting used to Oz's facial and verbal expressions. He knew Oz was enjoying this.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't understand what you're freaking out about."  
  
Xander shrugged, "I just....How many girls have you been with? Before Willow I mean?"  
  
"A few," Oz said non-committally  
  
"Right. Did you love them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay! See that's my point. I've been with two girls. And I didn't love either of them. I just expected more you know? Like, all through high school it was kinda like all I could think about. Then Faith. And I just felt empty ya know?"  
  
Oz nodded, "Yeah, I do. Being in the band it gives you this status. Devon told me that it was my duty to, and I quote "Get laid, get drunk, get stoned and get laid some more". There were a few girls, but never what I wanted. I didn't feel anything afterwards."  
  
Oz didn't really talk much of his 'groupie-days'. He had been young, immature; with no idea what he wanted. He soon realised though that he wanted something more than the casual fling that focused mainly on sex. He really hadn't minded waiting for Willow to be ready because he knew it would be worth it.  
  
"Is it different with Willow?" Xander asked, reading Oz's thoughts.  
  
"It is." He stated simply.  
  
"It felt different with Anya," Xander noted. "I felt more a part of it this time for one thing. But, I dunno..I think I like her."  
  
"So why the freaking out?"  
  
"She said she was over me. I was just getting on her.not in a literal sense..although that's not untrue..and I felt so empty again."  
  
Oz sighed softly. That had got to be tough. He had never experienced that. It was clear cut with the girls he had been with. They had both known that it wasn't serious. There were no strings attached, he had had to make sure of that before things progressed in the first place.  
  
"I can't help thinking that maybe it's just me. I'm forever bound to be a screw-up in relationships. Or near-relationships"  
  
Oz shook his head "I don't think Anya is over you. If she liked you to begin with then this is just going to solidify that."  
  
"You think?" Xander picked up another can. How many had he drunk? He looked down. There were at least 6 on the floor at his feet. He hadn't even realised it! He looked over at Oz. He was also surrounded by empty cans.  
  
"Definitely, no doubt about it."  
  
"Oz? I think I'm kinda drunk. And not in the good "Woo! Let's go party way." I think this stuff is a downer." Xander looked at his can suspiciously.  
  
"Uh-huh. Could be. I feel kinda giddy though. I think you should talk to Anya. Sort things out at least."  
  
"Yeah. I think I will. Thanks man, I really appreciate everything."  
  
A/N: Okay, that wasn't as good as it should have been. I think Oz and Xander had great chemistry on the show and I feel that there should have been a lot more scenes together. However writing them is not as easy as I first thought. The next chapter(s?) will be dealing with their relationships with Willow and Anya. Hope you guys enjoy and I appreciate feedback. Tell me how to improve my writing as I'm quite new to this!  
  
. 


	3. chapter 3

TITLE: We're Friends Right (Chapter 3)  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not my property, I just borrow for my stories. I need to fill the Ozless void in my life somehow!  
  
FEEDBACK: Please! It's so very much appreciated!  
  
SUMMARY: Oz visits someone after leaving Xander's. Fluff happens! * * * *  
  
"Oz?" Willow asked sleepily.  
  
"Hey. I wanted to talk to you." He smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"You did? But it's like 2 am."  
  
Oz mentally kicked himself. He'd come straight here after he'd left xander's and he hadn't bothered to check the time. He'd woken Willow up and she had classes in the morning.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I lost track of time." He smiled softly at her. "I'll go."  
  
"You don't have to. Buffy is staying at her house tonight. She and Joyce are doing the mother-daughter bonding thing."  
  
"If you're sure, I know you have class tomorrow."  
  
Willow smiled at him, "Course I'm sure."  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sorry for waking you." Oz wrapped his arms around Willows slim waist. "I've had a few beers."  
  
"A few?" Willow teased "You forgot to check the time before you came over!"  
  
Oz smiled at her "Well, I was gonna come earlier but I couldn't resist having another 3 cans."  
  
Willow giggled, "You had fun at Xander's though?"  
  
Oz watched as his girlfriend crawled beneath her covers, her red hair beautifully highlighted by the stark whiteness of the pillow.  
  
"I did. Had an interesting conversation."  
  
"About what?" Willow patted the bed beside her hinting to him to come join her.  
  
"Stuff." Oz removed his clothing, apart from his t-shirt and boxers and slid into the bed beside her.  
  
"Oh, Mr Vague tonight?" Willow wrapped her arms round him and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Guy stuff. But it got me thinking of you." He stroked her hair, and marvelled at how it could possibly feel so incredibly soft.  
  
"It did?" Willow wrinkled her nose up at him. Not sure if she should be offended at this or not. "How?"  
  
Oz grinned at her, "You remember that night before graduation?"  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows at him "Like I could forget that night! It was the best night of my life."  
  
"Do you remember what I said about everything feeling different?"  
  
"Yes. Oz? What are you..."  
  
Oz placed his fingers over her mouth, "I know that you know what I meant when I said that. But I think you deserve to know how different it felt."  
  
He started tracing the line of her lips, brushing his fingertips so lightly over her skin that she shivered all over. "It was like, resurfacing after holding my breath underwater for far too long. And Will, it wasn't just the physicality of it all. It was like I was fully inside of myself for the first time, I allowed all of myself to touch you and for you to touch all of me. It felt like we were experiencing something no-one else ever had or could. But most of all, it didn't feel empty."  
  
"Oz, I love you." Willow pressed her body tighter against his.  
  
She captured his mouth in a heated kiss, all her lust, want, need and love poured into it. She felt her body respond as he touched her, as he slid his hands across her skin.  
  
"Still sleepy?" Oz mumbled into her mouth.  
  
"Not so much."  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this is pure pointless fluff, but I can't help it when Willow and Oz are concerned. The next part will be Xander/Anya. So, what do you guys think? I don't think this is as good as the first two chapters but I've had serious trouble writing the rest of this story. The next chapter should be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: We're Friends Right? (Chapter 4)  
  
RATING: PG-13 (for language, although it isn't very bad!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, ain't getting paid!  
  
FEEDBACK: Oh yes please!  
  
SUMMARY: Does Xander have the confidence to go and get what he wants?  
  
Xander woke up with a chronic headache and a Sahara dry mouth. He groggily looked around the basement, taking in the many empty beer cans. He groaned loudly as his recollection of the night before came back to him.  
  
Oh shit, he thought to himself. Oz knows about my thing with Anya, he'll tell Willow, who'll tell Buffy, who'll tell-  
  
Calm down moron. Oz promised he wouldn't didn't he? And Oz keeps his promises right? Right! Oz isn't the gossiping type. And if you're gonna be in a relationship with Anya anyway it doesn't matter who knows what.  
  
Whoa hold up! Relationship? When did I start thinking about Anya in a relationship way? Oh God, alcohol is evil! I don't want a relationship with Anya! It had to be the beer talking. But is that just a cover for what I'm really feeling?  
  
"Oh man, thinking too much hurts. Shower would be of the good." He said to himself, as he dragged himself to the bathroom humming the Spiderman tune to stop the Anya thoughts that were causing havoc to his nerves.  
  
The shower had re-energised him, as had the asprin he'd taken. He set about tidying the room. Well, not tidying exactly, more like putting the rubbish into a bag and leaving the rest of the mess where it was. He made his bed quickly and pulled on some clothes. He had plans for today after all. Only he couldn't quite remember what they were. He knew that he and Oz had been discussing what they were going to be today. He was sure that they'd decided to do something.  
  
He picked up the receiver of the phone and dialled the number for Oz's room. He let the phone ring and sighed when after 10 rings the guitarist still hadn't answered. He tapped his fingers on the little table that the phone rested on. Ah! Maybe he's at Willow's. He dialled the number.  
  
"Hello?" Willow said her voice thick with sleep.  
  
"Hey Will!" Xander replied cheerfully "Did I wake ya? Is Oz there?"  
  
"Hi Xand, yes, and uh, yes."  
  
"Well can I speak to him then?"  
  
"I'm not sure he's actually awake, hold on."  
  
Xander heard the muffled sounds of Willow rousing Oz up.  
  
"Yeah?" Oz's groggy voice filled the line.  
  
"Hey man! How you feeling?" Xander asked him.  
  
"Not bad. Little headachy. You?"  
  
"Same. Anyway, what are we doing today?"  
  
"Huh?" Oz's confusion was obvious.  
  
"Didn't we make plans? I remember making plans. I just don't remember the plans that were made."  
  
"No man, you made plans. For you, and..." Oz stopped speaking.  
  
"Me and what Oz?" Xander was acutely aware of the sense of dread that seemed to be bubbling in his stomach.  
  
"You remember your confession? What you were gonna do about it?"  
  
"Uh huh, so that was the plans? I was going to talk to Anya about my feeling yada yada?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Gulp."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh man, I don't need to though right? I mean I was drunk last night..."  
  
"Xander, you have to. You don't *need* to do it today but it's gotta be done. The sooner the better, ya know?"  
  
"I know" Xander was totally dejected now. "I'll do it today. Get the humiliation and torture out of the way so I can party later on."  
  
"There'll be no humiliation or torture Xand. Trust me man. Give me a call later 'kay?"  
  
"Sure man. And thanks."  
  
"No probs."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The phone call to Oz was not what he had been hoping for. In fact, he admitted to himself it was what he'd been dreading. Of course he should tell Anya how he felt. She deserved that at least. Especially with the whole them being closer than close the other week. But he wasn't sure he could handle being shot down. Again.  
  
He looked at the number in his hand and took a deep breath. He slowly dialled the numbers and then once the phone started to ring he panicked. He threw the receiver down. Best to do it face to face anyway, he told himself. Face to face? Really? If I can't even phone to do it there's no way in hell that I can say what I need to say to her face! I can and do face monsters and demons that would scare the shit out of Mike Tyson and yet I can't do something as simple as tell a girl that I like her? Strange but true. I guess, I better do it then!  
  
* * *  
  
He stood at the door unsure if he should knock or run away. He remembered coming to pick Anya up for the prom. Her house was really nice, and so not the revenge-demony place he had envisioned. He had had trouble deciding whether to knock or not that night to. He had opted to knock when he realised showing up to the prom without a date would be a little too close to the loser title that most people held of him. And the thought of having Anyanka seek vengeance on him for standing her up was not what he wanted at all.  
  
He raised his fist to knock when suddenly the door was flung open by the ex- demon herself.  
  
"Uh hi." Xander offered weakly.  
  
"Xander? What are you doing here?" She looked more than a little pissed.  
  
"Um, well, I..I came to see you. But your going somewhere?"  
  
"No. I looked out the window and saw you standing at my door like a pathetic lost puppy or something. I came to see what you wanted."  
  
"Oh. I was going to knock eventually. I needed to figure out what I wanted to say."  
  
Anya smiled at him a little menacingly "And?"  
  
"Um." Xander licked his lips and shifted his eyes from her face. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating way too fast for his liking.  
  
"Xander, if you came to say what I think you're gonna say then don't. I get it okay? You obviously don't like me, though I don't see why not. I'm not ugly, my breasts aren't droopy and the intercourse was very good. But I understand that the human mind is a weird wacky place where the common laws of..."  
  
"Anya, would you shut up!" Xander interrupted. "I didn't come to tell you that I didn't like you. If I was gonna do that then, then, I probably would have just ignored you whenever I saw you or get Buffy to tell you to stop stalking me or something."  
  
"I don't stalk you!" Fury burned in Anya's eyes.  
  
"No, no, no. That's not what I'm trying to say! Anya, I like you. I do."  
  
"What? But after we consummated you said you were over me."  
  
Xander looked at her like she had just told him she had danced with a purple elephant in a tutu. "No I did not! You said you were over me! I said okay!"  
  
"It meant the same thing Xander! How stupid are you?"  
  
"A lot more than I though obviously! I said okay because...because I didn't know what else to say. I mean, I though we were just getting together and you were saying it was over."  
  
"I thought if I said that you'd try and dispute it. Tell me you liked me and that you didn't want me to be over you."  
  
"That's what I was thinking. I couldn't get the words out. I didn't know how to say it. Plus if you were over it then who was I to try and persuade you otherwise." Xander looked at the ground. A blush creeping up his face at his own admission. He hadn't thought that that was what he had thought. But once the words were out of his mouth he realised they were true.  
  
"I'm confused Xander" Anya said plainly.  
  
"Me too Anya." He couldn't help but laugh. "I like you. A lot."  
  
"I like you too Xander. A lot."  
  
"So, we both like each other. Do you maybe wanna go out some time? On a date?"  
  
Anya beamed at him "Yes."  
  
Xander couldn't keep the silly grin from taking over his face "Awesome. Well, I should probably go. I'll give you a call though okay?"  
  
Anya nodded, "Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No ones home right now, do you want to come in and have intercourse again?"  
  
Xander swallowed hard. What should he do? He should be gentlemanly and wait until they'd been out on their date first. But, he'd never saw himself as much of a gentleman. He was more of a hot-blooded male and he had lost the ability to say no.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Anya's head was on his chest and he decided he liked the way it felt there. He also liked the sweet female smell of her. And the way her fingers trailed up and down his arm.  
  
"Mmmm...that was better than last time. Don't you think?"  
  
Xander nodded his agreement.  
  
"We're good at it aren't we? Sex I mean."  
  
We? He liked the sound of that. He really, really did.  
  
"Anya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really like you"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: That's it folks!! I'm no good at writing endings! I just want to keep going and going! Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews! You make one so very, very happy. Please tell me what you think of the story as a whole and how it can be improved! All suggestions will be taken in to consideration. I may use them to better this story or in future writing! Thanks again! 


End file.
